


Endless Love

by caprisonnejuice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding, based on Endless Love sung by Luther Vandross ft. Mariah Carey, song written by Lionel Richie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisonnejuice/pseuds/caprisonnejuice
Summary: Pada akhirnya, segala perjuangan yang telah dilalui berlabuh pada titik akhir yang membahagiakan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 22





	Endless Love

Baik Mark maupun Haechan, keduanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan betul-betul terjadi.

Menyaksikan para kerabat terdekat, sahabat, dan keluarga bersatu padu dalam sebuah acara yang sakral dan dinanti-nanti. Terbalut dalam setelan jas mahal dan gaun yang indah menawan. Serta sebuah senyuman yang terpasang sejak pertama kali hadir dan duduk. Berjajar rapi dengan para insan lain yang berbahagia.

Selama prosesi pemberkatan, Mark mati-matian menahan gugup agar kalimat janji suci yang ia haturkan tidak terburai berantakan. Mark meremas tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Segala pasang mata yang tertuju padanya dan Haechan tak lagi ia perhatikan. Menjawab dengan lugas atas dasar demi lekas-lekas meresmikan hubungan adalah sebuah hal yang Mark lakukan.

Haechan sama rasanya dengan Mark. Ketika pada awalnya ia bersikeras tidak akan menangis selama prosesi berlangsung lantas meyakinkan yang lain bahwa Mark lah yang akan menangis deras. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Haechan menjadi yang pertama menangis. Sampai-sampai pucuk hidung mungilnya turut memerah sewarna kedua matanya yang berair. Walaupun pada ujungnya, Mark juga berisak tangis.

Teman-teman satu grup mengabadikan momen bahagia Mark dan Haechan menggunakan ponsel masing-masing. Yang tentunya sambil menahan tangis haru agar dapat hasil foto yang terbaik. Keluarga kedua mempelai juga sama bahagianya. Setelah dalam upaya merelakan demi perasaan suka cita dua anak adam yang saling mencinta. Karena mau bagaimanapun, keduanya sama-sama telah dewasa dan berhak untuk menentukan langkah hidup yang akan ditempuh.

Resepsi pernikahan menjadi puncak acara pada hari itu. Digelar dengan konsep tepi pantai sesuai keinginan Haechan. Senja menjingga menjadi pemanis yang melatar belakangi. Tampak pantas bersanding dengan deburan ombak yang merayu setiap pasang kaki untuk menjejak. Ditambah angin sejuk beritme tenang yang membuat siapa saja menjadi terlena.

Semuanya berbahagia. Tidak ada bersungut-sungut dan berwajah keruh semacam sehabis bekerja. Namun, perlu diakui bahwa Mark dan Haechan menjadi yang paling berbahagia. Wajah tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar. Lantas diselingi dengan tertawa lepas.

Beberapa sahabat seperti Doyoung, Taeil, dan Jungwoo masing-masing unjuk diri untuk mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk merayakan hari bahagia kedua mempelai. Yang lain sibuk mengikuti nyanyian sambil menghabiskan makanan-makanan yang disuguhkan. Juga berswafoto atau membentuk pose bersama yang lain demi menyimpannya menjadi sebuah kenangan. Sementara Taeyong tak henti-hentinya menangis haru di kursinya. Dua bayi yang selamanya ia anggap bayi kini telah mencapai apa yang menjadi seharusnya.

Ketika langit malam kelam menggantikan senja yang tenggelam dan lagu romantis zaman lawas diputar, beberapa orang langsung mengambil tempat. Berkumpul di ruang kosong di tengah dalam formasi dua-dua untuk melakukan sebuah dansa. Haechan menjadi yang sangat antusias, tentunya. Tanpa ada sebuah keraguan Haechan menarik Mark dengan lembut untuk ikut bergabung bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Menuntun tangan Mark untuk meletakkan tangan di pinggang rampingnya. Jarak seakan sungkan untuk memberikan celah. Aroma parfum yang tercium membuat mabuk. Dan lagu yang terputar membuat segalanya menjadi kabur.

Mark menarik tubuh Haechan untuk semakin rapat padanya. Bergerak lamban sesuai tempo irama lagu. Matanya menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata bulat yang indah milik Haechan. Mark baru sadar bahwa sekarang ia mampu melihat seluruh dunia di dalam sana. Menjadi terpikirkan apa yang Haechan lihat tentang segalanya melalui sana. Semakin menyelami Mark semakin merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman yang lazim. Satu-satunya yang hanya bisa ia peroleh dari Haechan.

Cantik. Setiap kedipan mata yang Haechan berikan pada Mark adalah cantik. Mark jatuh cinta pada Haechan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menaruh sebuah perasaan syukur yang tak terhingga karena bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang ia mau.

Haechan menatap Mark dengan perasaan penuh cinta. Tersenyum ketika sosok yang kini naik derajat menjadi suaminya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Bukan senyum konyol yang biasa ia lihat ketika berada di sela-sela waktu sebelum tampil atau ketika melakukan suatu permainan. Melainkan sebuah senyum yang Haechan tangkap bahwa kedepannya ia akan melewatkan hari-harinya sampai akhir hayat bersama dengan seseorang yang telah lama berada di sisinya. Dan itu adalah hal yang membuat Haechan tenang.

Tidak ada sebuah pertentangan batin juga kekhawatiran tak berkesudahan. Karena sungguh, Haechan sepenuhnya yakin untuk memberikan seluruh hidupnya kepada Mark seorang.

Lintas memori-memori lama kembali terputar tanpa diminta. Kilas balik pada momen dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dalam wujud anak laki-laki yang canggung dan lugu. Sama-sama memiliki sebuah impian manis akan masa depan. Tak dinyana keduanya menjadi teman dekat yang tidur satu kamar. Teman seperjuangan dalam satu grup. Lantas kedekatan yang dihasilkan dalam waktu-waktu bersama mengarah ke sebuah hubungan cinta kasih yang mana keduanya sempat menolak. Takut akan cacian yang dilempar pada muka. Juga terkucilkan dari yang terdekat dan dunia.

Mengingat bahwa hari-hari yang berat terdahulu telah mampu mereka lewati dengan apik. Merangkak dalam membangun fondasi awal. Tertatih-tatih untuk memupuknya lebih kokoh. Lantas kemudian mampu berlari bersama sebagai bukti bahwa semua akan sampai pada final yang melegakan.

Tatkala terdapat sebuah titik kelabu pengusik jiwa untuk lepaskan dengan bebas, segalanya terasa benar ketika jatuh pada sebuah pilihan untuk tetap bertaut. Menggenggam erat sampai pada seluruhnya tak mungin direngkuh lagi. 

Tanpa terasa Haechan menitikkan air mata. Lolos begitu saja membasahi kedua pipi penuhnya. Mark menangkap hal tersebut dalam pandangannya. 

"Kenapa menangis, Hyuck?"

Sedikit khawatir, Mark mengusap pipi Haechan dengan kehati-hatian serta suara yang dilembutkan. Menatap dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya, sangat bahagia."

Jemari Haechan turut menghapus sisa-sisa tangis yang tercetak di pipinya. Lantas tersenyum lebar untuk menenangkan Mark yang tampak kebingungan.

"Aku juga bahagia. Sangat."

Kecupan singkat Mark sematkan pada dua kelopak mata Haechan secara bergantian. Turut tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Kedua tangan Haechan yang semula bertengger pada lengan kokoh Mark, kini naik ke tengkuk Mark untuk lebih mempersempit jarak. Kedua kening menempel hingga pucuk hidung saling menyentuh. Mark tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum mencium Haechan untuk kali pertama mereka resmi sebagai pasangan hidup.

Bahagianya tiada terkira. Dan semoga keduanya diberkati.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca♡
> 
> sebetulnya plot cerita ini sudah lama mengendap di kepala, tapi entah kenapa baru kesampaian ditulis sekarang
> 
> dan apalagi momennya lagi pas gara-gara lihat tiga foto markhyuck yang manisnya keterlaluan sampai bikin lemas
> 
> dan sampai sekarang juga masih lemas


End file.
